


desiderium.

by romocon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dont regret it, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, POV Second Person, again i dont regret it, frog with mushroom on its head, i love obi-wan a lot, i used a lot of descriptive words, i wish this could happen irl, it gets deep, jk hope u enjoy, no, no beta we die like padme, not intended to be romantic though, should i be done with tags now?, walking during a sunset with obiwan, you and obiwan explore and talk about life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romocon/pseuds/romocon
Summary: desiderium | desəˈdirēəm | noun.an ardent desire or longingespecially : a feeling of loss or grief for something lostan imagine that you go on a long walk with obiwan at sunset and talk about the life around you.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader





	desiderium.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i wrote this in hopes of experiencing it. i mean, imagine? with him?? i would cry
> 
> song is believe by mumford & sons

_You may call it in this evening_  
_But you've only lost the night_

Difficult roads often lead to beautiful destinations.

It was an alluring sight as nothing in your mind could contrast it. The fabrics of the planet and universe, woven together as tightly as a quilt, displayed right in front you. Nonetheless, it felt like a normal night.

As normal as it could get, but you wanted to move.

Move on.

It was quite easy. You met his gaze and had an unspoken agreement; his demeanor relaxed, and you stood. He could be allowing when he wanted to.

You opened the door, grabbing the handle and swinging it open, feeling the warm breeze: as simple as summer itself coming down and giving a small gift. You welcomed it and opened the door wider for you to step out and for him to follow along. He smiled in return, taking the door from you, and you began to walk ahead, him closing the door behind the both of you.

_Preset all your pretty feelings_  
_May they comfort you tonight_

He caught up shortly as you didn’t walk too far to start. He sighed softly, taking in the sights just as you did.

Difficult roads often lead to beautiful destinations.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

His voice; it's soft. Soft as you knew it would be, and you have no choice but to agree. You smile, now taking slower and smaller steps, not taking your eyes away.

You imaged someone had a paint can and poured all sorts of colors inside. Not allowing it to mix, they poured it onto the sky, paint falling in all of its own directions. Not leaving it just like that, they grabbed a handful of stars and displayed each one perfectly, allowing themselves to glow and decorate the sky. The planet itself had its own few moons which helped light the sky, only adding to the beauty of which it bestowed.

_And I'm climbing over something_  
_And I'm running through these walls_

The planet had its own distinct terrain, carved by nature herself, giving it its own beauty. Several plants glowed with soft yellow and orange hues, lighting their own pathway for you. You looked down at them, tilting your head, examining their features. He fell into step next to you, smiling warmly at you enjoying the sights.

“It’s beautiful,” you finally reply, getting a chance to meet his gaze.

He looks to the sky now, inhaling softly. “The galaxy can truly have its own gifts.”

You follow his sight and look to the moons and stars again. You realize now that you’ve stopped walking, and he has, too. As if on cue, he looks at you and nods ahead.

“Come. I want to show you something.”

You take his invite and follow him, taking small glances at the plants at your feet, slowly moving with a breeze that gave them the illusion of waving farewell.

**-**

_I don't even know if I believe_  
_Everything you're trying to say to me_

“Here,” he tells you, gesturing to the pond that was now in your view.

You spared a look and you stepped forward, your eyes meeting the sight to which he decided to show you. A small pond filled with swirls of orange and red water gleamed in the low sunset’s light. The outside of it was decorated with the plants from before; their yellow light giving the perfect image of a warm summer's night.

You inhale again, taking in the soft air. “The water,” you begin, “it’s…”

“Not actually orange and red,” he laughs lightly. “It’s clear with the sunset giving it that image. Let me show you.”

You both walk forward, him taking the lead, and you dip your hands into the water, lifting them slowly and then pouring the liquid out, seeing it was truly clear.

He took his own hand and moved it slowly though the water, sending ripples from where he made contact. They bounce joyfully as you notice small creatures from the pond’s waters come to the surface. They nibble at the ripples, as if trying to eat them, only creating more.

“You knew about this place,” you point out, looking at him.

He nods. “Yes,” he sighs. “I have come here before. A long time ago.”

You look to the water again. “Does it still look like when you were first here?” you ask, moving your hand slowly through the water to watch the creatures nibble at them.

“Truly,” he answers, standing up next to you, holding his hands together in front of him. “Still the same place.”

“It’s beautiful,” you marvel, standing up as he begins walking and you follow suit.

He smiles and you can’t help but smile, too. “Yes,” he laughs, “it really is.”

_I had the strangest feeling_  
_Your world's not all it seems_

“You said it was a long time,” you mumble softly as the two of you begin walking like before. “Was it for a mission?”

He thought for a moment. “Perhaps, yes, it was quite a mission. A difficult one, per say, but we had to rest one night. After we had a short meal, I took a walk, and this was where I walked to.”

Difficult roads often lead to beautiful destinations.

“And it’s still the same,” you repeat, looking at him.

He nods, letting himself look at the sunset once again. “Yes. Nature changes, as all things do, but yes, these sights still hold the same astonishment.”

The both of you walk in a comfortable silence, letting the life around you carry the noise. You walk around to the other side of the pond to where little waves now lapped silently on the shore, scooping up their own fragments of the planet’s ground and taking them away.

He stops in front of you and gestures to the star just now setting over the pond. “I want you to tell me what this place reminds you of.”

And so you tell him. You make sure to take in every sight and every little thing that could spark a new idea. You talk, on and on, about what comes to mind as he occasionally smiles, chuckles, and nods. You go between talking directly to him to keeping your gaze on the pond as it slowly gets darker.

But then you notice, after minutes of talking, that it doesn’t exactly _get_ darker. Whilst the sky got darker as the star lighting the planet escaped from view, plans and all other sorts of lifeforms kept the ground alive with luminescence.

_So tired of misconceiving_  
_What else this could've been_

And you think of what else this _could_ have been. What ways that would lead to the both of them not being here, or only one of them being here. Being a jedi in training is one thing, but with both of you doing your own battles and missions, it could have very well lead to only one of them being here now, taking in the view.

“The force works in mysterious, but fond, ways,” he says, closing his eyes for a second. “So many paths, so many chances… and so many ideas.” He bends down and picks up an odd creature. It was a sort of amphibian with the accomplice of a mushroom right on its head. It opened its mouth to make a noise, but only chirped.

“And what does it make you think of?” you ask as he hands you the creature, taking it softly and carefully into your hands.

He frowns ever so slightly. “It’s different,” he points out, “but I like to think about how much there is. Only the force knows what it’s limits are, but with views like this…” His voice falls, but he picks up again. “It makes you think about how this planet can exist, but others like Mustafar do as well. We travel quite often, you could say, from planet to planet. It’s a great experience, but it makes me wonder if we are truly taking in what each planet has to offer.”

You smile as you love hearing him talk. These were the things you enjoyed most. Whilst it was rare, you took in every second. Any time the two of you could escape and get away was a time you took and held. It was a time you grabbed onto and never planned on letting go, but like he says himself, only the force knows its limits. Neither you nor him could tell when one of these talks may be your last.

_So open up my eyes_  
_Tell me I'm alive_

It’s something he does best. Small adventures like these remind you that you’re here and give you changes to see more. To do more.

“But we’re here for the citizens and people,” he finishes. “Although, I do wish there were more times we could take more walks. Times where the planet and time moved slower, times where we could stop and admire the flustering life around us.”

You smile sadly, knowing what he’s saying is true. Life for the two of you can be considered short with living the life of jedi. Tomorrow, something big could happen, and there’s always a chance it couldn’t ever be the same again.

But you shake your head. Like he said himself, you both want time to move slower. To worry about tomorrow can only make it speed up, so you focus on the now. You focus on who is next to you, what’s in front of you, and what’s around you.

_This is never gonna go our way_  
_If I'm gonna have to guess what's on your mind_

Things won’t always go your way, and that’s something that neither of you can help. It was troubling alone to get to where you are now, but you think. The small pond, looking as if it were filled with orange and red waters, lays in front of you. The plant and animal life teem with energy around you.

And Obi-Wan stands next to you.

“Want to return to the others?” he asks softly, holding his hands together in front of him.

You shake your head. “Just a little while longer,” you say before looking and meeting his gaze. “We have time.”

Difficult roads often lead to beautiful destinations.


End file.
